


[podfic] Love me!

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, ITPE 2017, M/M, Non-Human Stiles, Podfic, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Werewolves, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Vampire Stiles courting Peter





	[podfic] Love me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumbling Steter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314089) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Vampire Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Peter Hale, Non-Human Stiles, Vampires, Werewolves, Attempt at Humor, tumblrfic

 **Length:**  00:19:33  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_Love%20me!_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0794.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
